Natural Instincts
by 1boiledcabbage
Summary: My first fanfiction, Rated T to be safe. Tails has his 13th birthday, And his natural instincts begin to kick in... Can he resist himself from following the foodchain?
1. Tails' 13th Birthday

**Chapter 1. Tails' 13th Birthday**

"Happy birthday little bud!" Sonic shouted when Tails entered the workshop, Much to the Surprise of the fox.

"Don't scare me like that next time!… Wait, How did you get in here in the first place?" Tails asked.

"The window was open."

"Oh."

Sonic noticed something… A bit different about Tails' teeth.

[Let's see if i can get him to smile…] Sonic thought to himself.

"I see you're getting taller, Almost as tall as me!"

Tails did exactly what Sonic hoped for, He smiled.

Sonic now knew what he noticed, His little buddy's fangs were starting to develop.

"Hey buddy, you might want to feel your teeth."

Tails was confused, But he did it anyway.

"My fangs are growing? This means…"

"Means what?" Sonic interrupted while Tails was thinking, Eager to know.

"Nevermind."

Tails didn't want to scare Sonic and lose him as a friend, But Tails knows that this would of came one day…

 _ **This is the first thing i wrote, I decided to keep the first chapter short, Because i am not experienced.**_


	2. Insane Hunger

_**Chapter 2: Insane hunger.**_

Tails was sitting in a corner in his workshop, thinking about one thing: the food chain.

"I don't want to do it! He's been my friend for so long! I can't just go and eat him!"

Is what one half of his mind said. The other, However…

"It was predestined ever since you were born. You'll suffer in moments you'll need it."

It was basically a fight in his mind: Friends vs. Food, Social vs. Survival. It was a fight that wasn't stopping any time soon.

"Doing this is against the Law now! This isn't the past where we eat each other like non-mobian animals!"

"Come on, think about it! You're going to die if you don't! So just get this over with already!"

This kept on for hours upon hours. This seemed to be going nowhere. Every time he thought of a reason not to, one to do it came up. It was an endless cycle the fox could not get out of.

"Maybe trying to calm myself will work. Perhaps listening to some calm music and laying down."

And so he did, For the first few seconds it seemed to be working. Then, the voices came back, arguing in his head, basically making the music nothing but aesthetic.

"It's not working." The yellow fox said to himself. "I should try something else."

Tails walked outside his workshop, and decided to sit down on the grass, listening to the birds, trees, everything.

"It's a beautiful day outside." he said to himself, wanting to forget all his fears.

"The birds are singing, freshly cut grass." he added. Enjoying the nearby nature.

"I should just watch what nature has to show." he thought to himself.

Tails would look around, admiring the world around him.

Everything was going well, until…

He saw a bird flying.

"So beautiful!" Tails thought to himself.

A few seconds later, it got shot in midair.

"Told ya I was gettin' good!" Said an unknown male voice.

The shooting of the bird completely shocked the fox.

Another male voice commented, "Yeah, right. You missed half a dozen of 'em yesterday."

Tails felt bad for the poor bird, he looked down at the remains of the bird, and then looked at where the voices came from.

Two tall individuals were walking away, but Tails didn't go up and talk to them.

He walked back inside his workshop, wanting to forget what just happened.

But it wouldn't go away. He would later on remember of what he wanted to take his mind off of.

"Maybe a good sleep will help me forget."

Tails went back inside his workshop, and he walked in his bedroom, laying on the bed afterwards, hoping it would all eventually go away.

Tails would eventually close his eyelids and collapse into a deep sleep, but whatever was waiting for him later on was no good.

 _ **Hey everyone! Thanks for the wait. My friends encouraged me to pick this up and continue it. They even helped out a little! I'll let them say something. Thank Memerl and input1337.**_

" _ **The maker of this was a lazy shit" - Memerl**_

" _ **I was taking a shit while doing this" - Input1337**_


End file.
